


In Cervisia Veritas

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a little too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Cervisia Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wasted love for you"

“Hey, Cas,” said Dean, smiling up at the angel as they made their way out of the bar. 

It had been some time since they had gone out to celebrate a successful hunt, rather than just having a quiet drink before bed back home at the Men of Letters bunker, and Castiel was starting to think that perhaps Dean had overdone it a bit.

More than a bit – the hunter listed sideways, still smiling, and Cas caught him, pulling one of Dean’s arms over his shoulder. “You will not be driving tonight,” he informed Dean, solemnly.

Dean nodded, fishing in his pockets for the keys to the Impala. “Okay, Cas,” he said, then blinked. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas opened the passenger side door and slid Dean carefully inside, buckling his seatbelt for him before going around to the driver’s side. “Are you feeling ill?”

“What?” said Dean, straightening from where he’d started to slump over. “Nah. I feel good. Real good.”

“You feel inebriated,” Cas informed him, starting the engine. “You will feel less ‘good’ tomorrow morning.”

The hunter frowned. “You wouldn’t let me have a hangover, would’ya, Cas?” he asked. “You’d mojo me all better, wouldn’t’ya?”

“Of course I would, Dean,” said Cas, because it was true.

Dean’s smile grew into a grin. “You’re the best, Cas! That’s why I love you.”

“I have a great deal of affection for you, too,” Cas said, returning his smile.

“No, no, I _love_ you,” Dean insisted. “I never say it enough when I’m sober, man, and I need you to _know_ , okay, Cas?”

They stopped at a red light, and the angel leaned over to steal a quick, beer-flavored kiss. “I have never doubted it, Dean.”

THE END


End file.
